Lost Girl
by sparks-haven
Summary: Adam has made some mistakes in live but sometimes the mistakes end up costing someone else. When he and Kono come across a young girl her back ground shows more than even Adam knew. His actions had some consequences that he eventually will have to come clean on but first he has to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I sat across the table from Kono. "You know that Chin is right. If they have taken a group of girls down to Hawaii that we can get Five-0 to help us."

She simply nodded. "I have made a life and a separate name for myself up here on the main land though Adam. If you want to chase this girl go right ahead." She wasn't happy with me and I knew it but I had to do this.

So, I packed up and booked a flight leaving for Hawaii. I knew Steve would help especially if I explained why this girl was so important. Truth was I doubt Kono really understood why I wanted to or felt like I had to go after this girl. We were from the same world and she was young enough that maybe I could actually save her from making the same mistakes as I had. I had only talked to her once, Kono had spoken to her several times but she wouldn't help us. But now she was moved into an area of the world that I actually knew better than she did.

I texted Steve to tell him that I was returning to Hawaii and asked him if he would pick me up and that I had a case for them. To say that he was intrigued and happy was an understatement, but I guess things have be a little slow there lately.

It was nice getting to see everyone again. Danny was happy that Steve had one of his friends back, so he would be able to get out of surfing lessons for a few weeks. I just laughed declaring that watching Danny surf would be good for all kinds of laughs and that I would most likely join in on the fun too myself. Jerry seemed a little concerned that the case hadn't come from the governor's office. That was until Steve reassured him that if something was happening in Hawaii it was in the scope of what Five-0 could investigate.

After being introduced to the others and being told that Lou would join us soon, I decide its time to come clean about my trip to Hawaii and possibly staying there.

"So first of all, Kono and I aren't getting along so well, and it is partially to do with this case that we were working on together." I took a breath looking at everyone. Maybe this would be better if I just told Steve, Jerry and Danny. That way the others don't have to hear everything and if they can't help then it won't be a complete waste of their time. "Actually, guys maybe it would be best if I took this into Steve's office with Jerry and Danny, that way if you can't help then it won't be boring you."

Steve looked over at me before nodding and walking towards his office. "The rest of you get back to work. If we can do something, then we will inform you."

When all of us were in the office he turned to me waving his hands telling me to go on.

"So, this case goes something like this. You know Kono and I were trying to stop a smuggling and human trafficking ring on the main land, right?"

They all nodded to me. "Your search brought you back here?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Ya, I have been following one girl." I opened my bag pulling out the case file that I had with me. "She was 13 when we caught up with her, now she is 14 and from all indications she is on this island right now."

Danny took the file looking at it. "But what does she have to do with the smuggling and trafficking?"

I hung my head for a second, this was a part of the Yakuza that they didn't know about. One part that I had managed to keep hidden from them. "She is what they call a Chimera. Her name is Lynalyca which actually suits her quite nicely. As for the human trafficking she is around to help teach the girls that they bring in how to act and work respectively. She is their teacher for the time being and someone who the Yakuza would have brought in."

Steve shook his head looking down. "We are back at the Yakuza again?"

I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge but it was her Yakuza connection that drew me to this girl in the first place. She was sold when she was 4 to the Yakuza and was eventually traded around until she belonged to Michael again. When he died, she was sold again and was brought into this life because of me and my actions."

Steve got up placing a hand on my shoulder. "What you did was self defence but now tracking this girl down if she has helped them kidnap kids then we can't overlook that."

I shook my head. "Kono and I have talked to her. She has never been involved in the kidnapping only teaching and trying to keep them safe. But there was an issue in LA, and that is why she is down here right now."

Danny shook his head. "What kind of an issue?"

I shifted in my spot for a second. "Well her employer found out she was talking to a cop and she was beaten and sent down here as punishment. The guy who runs the one down here is let's just say more violent than the one in LA. He keeps them in cages not cells. They are treated like dogs unless they are working. Plus, they have cops on the payroll down here to prevent any of them from getting into trouble with the law. Just before she left, she informed us that she had been teaching the girls up there some kind of code, but she didn't have time to explain she only handed me a letter that I didn't understand at all." I turned to Jerry. "This is where you come in, if anyone can decipher this it is you."

He held out his hand looking at me. I handed it to him in a sealed evidence pouch. "Whatever she was trying to tell you I'll see what I can do."

I nodded to him. "That's all I can ask."

Steve smiled. "I think this is a case for us. Not just help you find this girl again and make it right with her but to actually help rescue these girls that are being held here." He went to the door of his office opening in going out into the main room calling everyone there.

Junior smiled. "Please tell me this is a case that we can work?"

He smiled back at him. "Yes, it is. Now I am going to let Adam explain as much or as little as he wants to you guys about the case and his personal involvement in it. Though I think all of it is nice he might not think so."

They all turned to me waiting for me to start. "Jerry can you pull up the file on Lynalyca for me please? Everything you have on her."

He nodded. "She was born in an unknown place. Spent the first few years of her life with her parents then was sold to the leader of the Yakuza for his personal use. From there we don't know much about her life until she turned up on Kono's radar about 6 months ago. She was listed as a CI up there for a time and then the name was removed, no more payments were issued, and she seemingly vanished from LA entirely." He turned to look at me a bit suspicious as to exactly what happened. "That was about 3 months ago."

I nodded. "We kept her on as a CI but took her name off to try and protect her. She showed up to one meeting beaten explaining that if we wanted anymore information, we had to come up with another way to pay her for it. So, we did, I started meeting her in a club along with Kono to try and talk to her and for a while it actually worked. Occasionally we would "run" into her at her work and sit there and talk for a few minutes. We would give good tips in those things, so nothing would appear different for anyone. But it was hard cause so many people knew who we both were on the taskforce, so we had to be careful. But eventually her boss found out and she was severely beaten and whipped for talking to us entirely. She was on her way out when she stopped and handed me a letter which Jerry is going to try and decipher for us."

Tani looked at me. "How do you know that she is here? It's not like you guys could send her photo out to anyone really if they have cops on their payroll."

"No, we couldn't but we sent messages out to a few people and a few contacts that I still have in this world and we found out from Chin that she was being shipped down here as a result of a punishment she was given. I can only assume it was for talking to cops but honestly I don't know."

Steve knew that this was going down hill, so I was grateful when he gave everyone their orders for the rest of the afternoon. Jerry was going to stay around base and see what he could to about deciphering the letter that I was given. I was going to join Steve for a bit of down time and tell him more about this girl. Danny had to go pick up Grace and Charlie from school, so he was out of the picture. And Lou still hadn't returned which mean that Tani and Junior were going out to see what they could uncover by talking to some of Five O's informants.

When we got to Steve's house, he led the way to the back yard and grabbed 2 beers from the fridge handing me one when he got outside. "Here is the deal, you know more than what you said there, and I want to hear all of it Adam."

I sighed shaking my head having a seat. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. I had heard Michael talk about this slave girl named Lyna that he had. One that he could beat and do anything he wanted to and in 2 days she would be healed. Chimera's can heal very quickly what would take us months to heal they can do in a matter of days. Makes them almost ideal to be sex slaves. She was the one that no matter what happened he wouldn't share around. She was his and when he died, I assumed another member of the Yakuza would take it over and do whatever to her. Though as she was his she was considered to be loyal only to him they sold her, got a big payday for her too." I leaned back in my chair and took another drink of the beer.

Steve nodded. "So, you blame yourself for not taking her in then?"

I nodded. "But there was no way that I could afford the actual payday that they got for her. Michael had branded her a Chimera which helped them sell her. There are very few of them out there and she has a conscience which is a good thing but if anything should have happened to Michael, he should have had a plan for her. She was the only person he ever seemed to care about. Though when he attacked me and I killed him she wasn't around, or I may have just taken her at that point."

"What do you want to do if she is here?" He looked down at his beer. "I mean if we can somehow manage to get her out of this life?"

I gulped this is the part that Kono and I had been arguing about the most. "I want to buy up a house and then get her to live with me. Send her to school, get her a proper education. She is quite smart, and if she has managed to teach the girls here like she did in LA then maybe we might have a chance of succeeding at this."

Steve nodded as we heard a car pull up. "It is only Danny. He said he would come and join us when he had dropped Grace and Charlie off with Rachel."

I nodded as Danny joined us outside. "So we are going after a group of children who are trained as strippers?"

I laughed for a second, before nodding. Though I had never seen Lyna as that. "I think the best way would be for you to host a party. They have been known to do private events and then we invite some of them. We can make a request that she comes here and though a few others will have to come too it shouldn't be that hard to talk to her alone."

Steve glared at me, though I doubt it was completely about the idea. He wasn't happy with me already having a plan. "I appreciate the idea Adam but are you sure that it is the best idea, I mean how do we insist on her coming?"

"I'll reach out to the local head of the Yakuza explain that we want a Chimera for a night and then see what he says. That should almost make it certain that we do get her. I mean it could be my welcome home party."

Danny laughed. "Your welcome home party? Well I mean that could work, no one would suspect anything if we called it that."

Steve nodded. "But we don't do it here. We can do it at the beach, I mean it is Hawaii right. We can have a bar b que and everything."

Danny shook his head for a second. "I was joking. Throwing a party like that and inviting strippers Rachel would have my head."

Steve grinned just as his phone went off, "It's Jerry." He answered it putting it on speaker. "Ya Jerry what's up?"

'You and Adam might want to get down here. I have decoded part of the letter and if this thing is right, we have some trouble.'

He turned to Danny and he nodded. "Sure we'll be down in a few. Danny is going to drive us."

We had each not even finished one beer but still he didn't want to really drive to the head quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's POV

Danny almost insisted on driving us which was fine. I could have taken my truck but his car was nice either way. Adam seemed worried in the back seat fiddling with his phone. There was some more to the story that he was still leaving out. A part that he really didn't want me to know. But it wasn't important right now. Jerry had managed to crack some of the code that the letter was written in and that would help us hopefully. When we got to the building Adam and I bolted up the stairs true we did have an elevator that went up to the floor but for the two of us this was probably faster. When we got to the top I looked over at him stopping him from going through the door.

"Look, I know you're nervous and scared. Whatever that letter says it could mean a lot more and say a shit ton more than any of us really do know. Just take a deep breath."

Adam nodded visibly settling himself. "I'm good." He nodded to the door.

We walked in together "What you got Jer?"

"I was able to decipher most of the letter by now the program is running it over the rest so we should have it in a minute." He looked down. "But I think Adam should read it alone. Seems a little private if you ask me."

I nodded to him as the computer beeped. "Go get a coffee then."

With that he left and I opened the program revealing the letter.

_Adam, _

_Sorry if this loses something in translation but I'm being sent to Hawaii. The Yakuza there is running the show and they have bought my services back is what I was told. As a Chimera I am quite valuable to them in more than one front. _

_You mentioned once having friends down there. I'll teach the girls what I can about how to survive and then reach out to them. If you get this in time come looking please, other than Michael you have been the nicest one to me. Never doing anything to really harm me. They have cops on the payroll down there so be careful don't get caught this time. _

_See you soon I hope. _

_The last of her kind, Lyna_

He nodded at the screen, trying to understand what she meant by being more valuable on more than one front. There had been a few ancient stories passed around that they could survive death and reincarnate again and again. Passing their thoughts and memories to another and recalling how others had died they had ran into on the other side. I had heard about these as a kid. Some of the old war survivors talked about them. How an army of Chimeras could do serious damage and that there were some in the camps here.

Though if they never died how was it that all the old ones had died and we never heard about them again. Adam was staring at the screen reading the letter over and over again as if there was something more to understand.

"Okay what are you thinking? And what does she mean about a chimera being more valuable than another slave?"

"I know Michael did harm her quite badly sometimes. But he may have taught her how to deal with the pain and exactly what to do. He has been known to search out some of the best slaves he could actually find. As for a chimera being more valuable that I am sure has to me. Her owners can tell her secrets when she is with them. One of the few things Michael liked about her was that she was a shifter too could transform herself into another animal so she could have seen many things and that knowledge would have been passed to the Yakuza boss down here."

I laughed at that. "A shifter? You mean like a werewolf?"

He nodded. "A were-lynx or a were-leopard in her case. She can do either depending on the exact needs that she has. She isn't forced by the full moon like a normal were animal is, but she is governed by whoever holds her leash essentially."

I smiled. "So, you are going to walk into the den of the yakuza when they have a lynx or leopard guarding the door and ask to borrow her for the night?"

He laughed for a second. "Well essentially that would be the idea. Though I doubt she would be guarding the door. As I said they would rather cage her or chain her somewhere."

I nodded. "So, we should put out a bolo for a large cat roaming the island on a leash?"

Adam shook his head. "We don't want to draw too much attention. Let me go talk to Benny see if he would give her up for one night to me. He is very capable of negotiating for the right price and it will only be for a few hours anyway. Though it will have to be indoors somewhere."

"There is a safehouse on Mission Road. It's 3 blocks from here that we can use. It is a Five-o safe house so not even the HPD know about it."

He nodded, turning to leave. "Save that, there might be more in there that we can use."

When Jerry came back in, I looked at him. "Were there any other translations that appeared to be looking right?"

He shuffled his feet. "There was one but I didn't want to show it to Adam." He went to the computer before bringing it up.

_Adam, _

_I need to apologize to you. I know what it is costing you to come after me. I can't understand why you won't let it go. I'm just a girl, one that yes got tied up with the Yakuza at a very young age but that is only because of the decisions of my parents. _

_Michael wasn't the first one I was given to he was the second. The first was his father and he was a vicious man. Eventually I found my 3 creature forms and they protected me. Only Michael only knew about 2 of them and the other one well let's just say it is much more dangerous. _

_The third one is my protection and the one I use to use to sneak out to meet you. That black flowing tail isn't far from where it really should be. The Yakuza doesn't know but I won't stand by and watch others get beaten. Rescue them first, it was the deal in LA and it is the deal here. Only when they are all safe are you to come back for me._

_LynaLyca_

I stood there starring at the screen. "Adam only knew of 2 animal forms as well. And both of them are extremely dangerous but none of them would be protecting others."

Jerry looked at me. "What are the 2 he knows about?"

"Lynx and Leopard." I blew my breath out. "Neither one is really a protective creature. I mean they will protect their young but that is about it. These girls aren't her young they are her group. I'm guessing Adam attempted to get her out before and wasn't able to rescue the other girls first."

My phone was sitting on the table and it began to ring. "Junior what do you have?"

'we have spoken to a lot of the CIs here and have found that most of them knew of a shipment the Yakuza was bringing in. Though port authorities have held it down at the docks. Wondering if you wanted to come take a look with us?'

"Ya, Danny and I are on our way down. We'll meet you there." With that I hung up the phone opening Danny's office door. "Junior has a lead, we are meeting them at the docks."

I went to my office grabbing a stun gun just for safety if this was this girl then she would most likely be in her animal form as a way of protection.

The drive to the docks was quiet. "Danny you nervous about tonight?"

He turned to glare at me. "Nervous, no. Rachel has just said that if a stripper comes near any part of me that I can stay the night at your place."

I laughed for a second. "Don't worry. I was planning on you working security tonight, let us single people have the fun with the strippers."

He nodded relieved. "Thanks, what are we hoping to find here?"

"I'm hoping the girl if we are lucky if not well who knows. It belongs to the Yakuza and therefore it could be anything really."

He smiled as we got to the dock. Junior was waiting there for us. "So, the dock master has said we can go take a look at the crate, but he has to be there to make sure nothing gets removed from it."

I nodded over to him. "Well if there is a human or an animal in there, we are taking it out and with us."

The dock master nodded. "I will allow that. But guns or anything else has to go to the HPD."

Danny smiled. "Lead the way."

When we got to the crate we used bolt cutters to cut the lock off and very slowly opened the door. The lights from our flashlights lit up the dark corners of the crate. In the far back corner I could see a gray cat with pointed ears and a really short tail hissing and growling.

I held my hands up to her passing Danny the stun gun. "Lyna, my name is Commander Steve McGarrett, I am a friend of Adam's"

She hissed even louder growling at me, starting to pace the back of the container. I backed out with Danny and Junior. "I'm calling Adam maybe he has some idea about what we can do."

The dock master looked at me. "I can get animal control down here to put the animal down if you want?"

I just shook my head. "We can handle this don't worry. I have a friend who can help and if we need to we can always put her to sleep and take her with us." With that he left and I turned my attention to my phone, dialling Adam's cell number.

'Steve, bad news. Seems like she hasn't arrived yet.'

"Yes she has. The port authority is holding her here. She is well a lynx. Any chance you can come help us get her back human?"

'A lynx, are you sure?' I could hear his car start which was nice. 'I'm on my way to help but we will need a rope and a belt.'

With that the call went dead. I told Junior to return to the car and get the rope out of the back and wait for Adam to arrive and lead him here. A few minutes later they arrived back to us. Adam pulled off his button-down shirt and asked for the belt.

Attaching the rope to the belt he made a collar and leash for the animal then went into the container very slowly. Her eyes met him and he showed her the make-shift collar and leash. Pulling up the arm of his shirt showing her the tattoos that he had there. He hadn't spoken yet, not a single word just used his hands to explain to her what he was doing. She calmly came to him and he put the belt around her neck and led her out of the container and towards the vehicles.  
"She is riding with you, Adam. Can't have cat hair in the car."

She turned and snarled at Danny making me laugh all the more. "I'll go back with you Adam, actually we can take her to my place and get her a change of clothes. I think I still have some of Catherine's stuff there if it would fit her."

Adam nodded to me loading her into the back of his car and securing her there in the bed. She sniffed around before curling up in a ball and shifting into a black leopard. I glanced at her as she slept there on the back seat. "A completely black leopard you don't see those too often but I guess she feels a bit safer if she shifted into that."

Adam nodded "and that she is sleeping. Her lynx is vicious and can really attack quickly so I wasn't completely shocked when you said that she had shifted into that. But she is fine now the only problem is going to be getting her into your house without your neighbours getting worried."

I laughed for a second knowing he was right. "Will she shift back when we get to my place?"

He shook his head. "It is highly unlikely for that to happen I mean she might and possibly could but she most likely won't want to cause she would be naked if she did that."

I nodded, settling in the seat. She was purring back there in her own way. Quietly breathing in a very calming sound and I could see what the attraction was with her when she was like this, not when she was hissing at me from inside the container. Then it got me wondering when Adam had left with Kono he didn't have any tattoos on the arm that he showed her so what was it that she had seen? "Adam, what tattoos do you have on that arm now?"

He glanced over at me for a second looking wearily cautious about his actions. "Just one I got when I was on the mainland no big deal."

I could hear Lyna snorting in the back as if she was awake and not believing him in the least. I turned back to look at her seeing a wolf standing there on the seat, and this answered my question I was going to ask her. A wolf would protect others it was a pack animal, though I more expected to see her turn into a lion as it was a pack cat, but a wolf. Though it didn't hold true to other things like this one wasn't more dangerous than the other 2. I mean yes the teeth were vicious and everything but it couldn't do much against guns or anything else so there has to be another animal hidden in there somewhere.

Adam looked in the rearview mirror at her. "Lyna shift back into something normal and without such a thick coat you are going to die if you remain like that in the car. And NO I am not cracking a window for you to stick your head out."

She leaned forward putting her head on my shoulder for a few seconds. She was extremely warm and caring and for that I was grateful yet she was going to help us out with this then she could have a normal teenage life. She moved back and turned back into her black leopard and lay down on the seat quietly waiting to get to my house. We pulled into the lane a few minutes later and I looked back at her.

"Lyna, if I go get you a change of clothes do you think you can shift back to a human and we can talk inside?"

She just shook her head nudging at Adam's arm with her nose. Adam looked at her nodding his head before getting out. "She doesn't feel safe at the moment completely lets get her inside and then maybe we can talk more."

I nodded looking around before opening the door leading the way around the house to the back door where she could go inside without being seen. She followed on my 6 just like I'd want a service dog to do for me. When we got inside I led her up the stairs and into the bedroom before pulling out a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and sweatshirt that Catherine had warn the last time she had visited me.

"There some clothes for you, now can you shift back into your human self and so we can actually talk like normal people."

She just grunted at me before hopping up onto the bed and curled up into a ball. And shut her eyes settling down there. I huffed getting frustrated with this. She was a bloody shifter who in her own way and in her own time. But this gave me a chance to go downstairs and look at the tattoo that Adam had gotten when he was on the mainland.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Adam looking at the copy of the letter that Jerry had printed off for him. "She is on the bed asleep. I think this has taken a lot out of her."

Adam nodded to me. "She was probably expecting to see the head of the Yakuza picking her up not me."

"Alright, did you know about the wolf?"

Adam looked down at the table, "Yes, I knew about that animal. She didn't turn into it very often."

I huffed as she came down the stairs walking into the kitchen. She had only thrown on the Tshirt and jeans that I had thrown onto the bed. "Thanks for joining us. You must be hungry though?"

She nodded. "I am." She looked at Adam. "I heard what you said, you didn't find the second translation to the letter did you?"

I blushed. "He didn't but we did." I glanced over at Adam, pulling out my phone dialling Jerry's number putting it on speaker phone. "Jerry read the other translation to the letter please."

Jerry read the other translation for it then hung up the phone.

Adam glared at me. "You knew there was a third one, wait I knew about the wolf. You had shifted into that a few times."

Lyna nodded. "I did. There is a fourth one that you don't know about. A pack like cat that is very vicious and one that might do better in this climate. It is the one that the Yakuza boss down here was the most interested in when he found out about it and exploiting it."

"What is it?" Adam asked his eyes meeting hers.

"A jaguar. They have been known to live in packs and are very protective of their young. It isn't one that is very easily called out unless something is threatening me."

"How did you call it out then when we used to meet up?"

Lyna gulped glancing at the ground. "Please don't ask me that. You won't like the answer to it and frankly neither will Kono."

I still cared about Kono and that sentence really did worry me. "Is Kono in danger right now because of this?"

Lyna shook her head. "No, she should be fine. When I left and left willingly she became safe they swore that they would never lay a hand on her as long as I went to Hawaii willingly and without transportation issues."

I picked up my phone for a second. "Junior, what is the reason that the port authority gave to the Yakuza as to why they couldn't have their crate?"

'That it had to pass through customs and that the only customs officer was out sick and would be back the day after tomorrow. But until then the crate and it's contents were required to remain at the ship yard. '

"Thanks, Junior. Contact them and have them keep quiet about the location of the contents and do not mention our involvement."

Lyna looked at me. "You need to keep this out of any reports. The Yakuza have people working for them on the police staff. I'm not too sure in what capacity but anything written down can become dangerous, no one can know where I am."


End file.
